.exe
One day I went to a yard sale in the middle of fucking nowhere. I wanted to buy a laptop, so I had no fucking clue what i was doing at a yard sale. I went and talked to the old lady behind the yard sale and told her "I don't suppose you have any computers for sale, Derp" and she replied "actually yes i do, and you can haz it for free :3." It's about here when i started to get chills down my spine, so i turned around and looked at my back and said "You're not supposed to get chills yet, it's later in the fucking story!!!" so after that my chills went away. Anway, back to the story. So the lady gave a very new looking computer, which I was suprised to see since this was a yard sale. So, I took the laptop off the lady and she gave me a blue mouse which had no brand, this made me shit brix. After i got home somehow, I rushed up to my room to set this fucking thing up. What you are about to here next is going to be extremly disturbing and not for the faint of heart. As soon as i turned on that power button the first thing i saw made me instanly regret on ever getting that laptop from that lady. the computer was begining to set itself up and....oh shit i should have said whatÂ i saw, my mistake. what i saw was that this laptop had FUCKING WINDOWS 8........WINDOWS 8. You know how shit that thing is? I couldn't take it anymore, i thought i needed some sleep, so i went to bed. After a shitty night of nightmares, i finnaly found that my laptop had set itself up, which was strange since i never filled in any information or anything, so I went on the laptop and found out that my account name was "666" I instantly had a "-_-" face on when this happened. Something caught my eye however, in the top right hand corner it said ".exe has finished downloading" "I never downloaded anything" i thought, so after an hour of trying to load up this ".exe". I managed to get it to load. And as soon as it loaded my laptop when to shit. Pictures of dead babies came up aswell as, Rape victims, mutilated bodies, dead animals and even a picture of that Jeff guy. My computer then went red and Black text appeared on the screen, stating "Look behind you :3". So i did and there was a little girl with no eyes and she was bleeding REALISTIC BLOOD...oh wait it is real life. so after that she walked toward me and killed me, and that's the end of .exe. Wait how am i able to write this if i'm dead?......oh shit. Category:Cliche Madness Category:Shok ending Category:Im died Category:File Extensions Category:Satire Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Jeff the Killer